C2 Beta 9
Beat 9 was released in August 2007. =C2 Beta 9= What's New/Changed - Added the proper map name to the server browser - Many new animation related commands and animations in existing commands. /animations for a full menu-list - Yes and No animations (/yes and /no , or yes no in chat - can be disabled in /settings) - /mourn nick/id (corpse) Mourn someone's death - /showoff Show yourself off - /hide Hide and cower - /ride Ask for a ride / hitch-hike - /go Flag drop animation for racing - /wank nick/id Jerk off on someone - /point nick/id Point at someone - /puke nick/id Vomit on someone - /come nick/id Asks someone to come - /stop nick/id Asks someone to stop - /sit 1-9 9 Different sitting and lying down styles - /leansmoke *Note that certain anims (such as Wave and Sit) are different for different genders. - /freeze for suspects to "surrender". - New stats - Fixed the cop "SUB-MISSION BUTTON" hotkey a bit - Disabled flashing people inside vehicles - Enabled waving to people outside of your jail cell - Added possible Fish Slap death - Increased health gain from eating fish - Locked police helis and boats for civilians - Added sniper rifle to default weapons for hitmen and cops special forces - Added interior location information to /suspects and /warrants - No flashing / pissing on / puking on ect.. the same person twice in a row - Added paying ticket inside PD if no cops close (/pay) - Warranted suspects are automatically ejected from ammunation - "Hit Cancelled" messages for hitmen - Shooting in public detection is now stricter and leads to a warrant - Daily Sales at the Car Dealerships - Vehicle sell prices at the crane now depend on vehicle damage - /robberies or /rob lists current robberies in progress for cops - Removed civilian weapons inside Police Department - Removed weapons inside Regular Players Club - Removed weapons when kidnapped - New Hotbox System: /hotbox qty to put out a certain amount of drugs - /smoke qty to smoke some of the offered drugs (hotbox) - You can now use $vars and 10-codes in the main chat, not only in commands - Player to player ignore: /ignore nick/id /ignoreinfo - All chat is auto-muted for 3 seconds after long chat display (such as /help, /stats, ect..) - Player speeds back to accurate system (speedometer, pullover speed ect..) - Added more vehicles throughout the 3 cities - Fixed animations not showing sometimes (see bottom note)** - Added a new BUSTED animation for both arresting cop and suspect. - Added Drivers to the Skill Select menu. - Added more help messages - Fixed many bugs =C2 Beta 9.5= What's New/Changed - New welcome message, help and rules - New on screen command lists - New on screen box menus - OnScreenText (OST) for game messages / cop messages - On screen location & day display (All these updates reduce chat box spam) - Mandatory 1 time police training for ALL cops - Map (radar) icons for important locations, car sell and truck deliveries - Added interior information to /loc - Added Angel Pine bait shop & LV Old Strip Sex Shop - Increase bank interest - Reduced tax rates - Better time sync - Fixed ticket pay hotkey (note: two keys to press while in a vehicle) - Fixed time skip bug - Fixed other minor bugs =C2 Beta 9.8= What's New/Changed - Improved Player Processing Script Core - Modified Drug & STD Interactions - Drugs are less powerful - Multiple STDs result in a higher loss of health - Added Los Santos CIA HQ & CIA Spawn - Added second Las Venturas Sheriff Spawn (El Quebrados) - Added police helicopters & checkpoint for cops to Las Venturas PD - Increased drunk effect on foot and in vehicles - Fixed bank robbery issues - Reduced chance of sea monster attacks - Added Plant GPS & 1 Drug seed Items to drug refill point - Added new quantity selections to drug refill point - Added new weapons and armor to arms dealers selection - Modified weapons & levels for cop /refill - Modified Cop Arrest Animation Exit (press a key to end the animation) - Added a missing "Ticket Paid" message on screen - Fixed / Modified menu usage (menus stay open after a successful purchase until you close them) - Removed multiple crimes for multiple weapon sales to the same player (arms dealers) - Added "MMB" auto-message and auto-mute - Fixed all location information for interiors - Law enforcement Medics and Arms dealers can arrest - Medic /healme doesn't give full health - Medic /cureme has a wait time and a chance of failing - Removed Medic /healcureme - Added Medic Purchase Menus. The command to call medics / pruchase / sell as a medic is now /medic (old commands will automatically redirect) - Reduced drug dealer max drug carry and amount of drugs on new life - Increased drug plant growth rate for drug dealers - Added Drug Dealer Purchase Menus. To command to call drug dealers / purchase / sell drugs is now /drugs (old commands will automatically redirect). The advantage to the new system is being able to have discounts based on the amount purchased, and ease of use. - Reduced minimum drug sell price to 75$ / gram - Arms Dealers / Street Vendors / Medics / Drug Dealers can set their own prices (for the items they sell) using the /prices command (Prices are saved until you change skills) - Street vendors can no longer sell items inside the police departments - Kidnappers no longer report their real skill in /info - New Information Boxes for Skill Info on new life - New Information Boxes for current life info on spawn - Redid /info nick/id using Text Draws - Redid /myinfo (/mi) using Text Draws and added more information - Added new price request menus for horse bets / bank deposit & withdraw - Added new jail info text draw - Fixed 24/7 exit checkpoints after holdup not appearing - Added random vehicles near all the spawnpoints - Added /training command to go to police training (cops) - Added /cell to change cells in jail. (You can only change cells once per jail visit) - Added /cpr animation (corpses) - Added /kiss animation - Added /flowers to give your flowers to someone - Added more "showoff" animations. This command is now also binded to the "ACTION" Button on foot. This Button is "TAB" by default on keyboard, which also displays the sa-mp player list. You can change the key assignment in your GTA Options to another unused key, making it an effective "taunt" button :D - Increased Maximum Horse Bet Amount - Fixed other bugs Category:Script Versions